Their Twisted Wonderland
by Xiglette
Summary: pseudo!Dog Eat Sentence► Whoever new she would lose her heart to him? [ Xaldin x Alice ]


**1. protection**  
→ Xaldin said nothing the moment Alice said, "It's strawberries and cream flavoured!"

**2. admiration**  
→ Alice's mother told her not to talk to strangers, but by the way he saved her from that horrid queen, she couldn't help but be impressed.

**3. deceptive**  
→ She was blindfolded and placed in the middle of an empty part of the forest—all she had to do was follow his voice.

**4. lustful**  
→ It was never supposed to have happened—not even the kiss, but after the first one, Xaldin wanted more of her strawberry-flavoured mouth, cream-colored skin, and the thing that made her innocent.

**5. dangerous**  
→ It was when she saw the lancer's eyes glow, Alice stepped back to hide behind a tree—it her gut feeling that said to find shelter, or she'd be torn to bits too.

**6. bellowing**  
→ "Mr. Xaldin!" shouted the little princess—she wanted him to stop, but the roaring wings and the thunderstorm was too loud for the lancer's ears to catch.

**7. asphyxiated**  
→ Everything was a blur to Alice as she looked up—the whirlwind was spinning too fast; she even thought she was hallucinating when she saw a figure gliding down from the top.

**8. hoarding**  
→ "This one is mine." said the deranged, psychopathic Alice as she waved the piece of heart towards the other—the one trapped in the glass—before swallowing it; she would be one with him, and not the little blonde one that was weeping.

**9. bloodlust**  
→ "Leave him be, you monster!" yelled Alice as she pounded on the glass, not wanting for her other self to continue sewing him, cutting him—_enjoying_ him.

**10. viewed**  
→ The girl said that she wanted to show her teacher a new dance she learned, which required him in bed, naked, and her in lace lingerie.

**11. by the windowpane**  
→ The other girl with auburn hair, a blood knife and a torn up rabbit simply smiled towards the lancer and Alice, and said, "He's mine."

**12. he saw her leap**  
→ She told him to trust her, as she gave him some mushroom from the Caterpillar's home.

**13. over the cliff**  
→ "Oh dear—I do apologize, sir," said Alice as she backed away from the shorter, much older person that looked like the lancer; this was supposed to be a fun trip, but all Xaldin did was get lost!

**14. down to her demise**  
→ Alice just sat down at the corner, faced the wall, covered her ears, and then closed her eyes—Xaldin said to not watch as he dealt with Shion.

**15. no words were said**  
→ "Shush," he stated as he placed a finger against her lips—it was a special occasion that didn't need words, after all.

**16. as he ran down**  
→ "You're fucking screwed," said Xigbar, patting his friend's back—but, secretly, he was proud the larger man had a good girl (at last).

**17. and held her tight**  
→ Alice saw how close Aerith was to her physics teacher—she could only _dream_ she was that close with her literature one.

**18. kissing that pair of dead cherry lips**  
→ Alice stopped pounding on the glass that separated her and the other; she crumbled on her knees, and cried when the other kissed his sewn lips, sealing their fate.

**19. and then brought her up**  
→ Before she could turn around and walk away to her supposed destiny, she was pulled back, and received a deep, possessive kiss from her former teacher.

**20. and buried her in his room**  
→ The wedding was called off the moment Alice walked in, being carried

**21. haiku**  
→ "It's far too confusing," said Alice as she shook her head, returning the book filled with poems; Xaldin gave a hearty laugh—which he hasn't done for quite awhile.

**22. a song**  
→ "Je t'aime," said Alice—he was speechless, especially to what she just did next.

**23. poetry**  
→ "God in his mercy lend her grace, The Lady of—O-oh, Mr. Xaldin, you didn't have to.."

**24. in motion**  
→ The teacher made sure to pass by every time a game was on—he would make the little British princess blush every time she raised a pom pom, and Konota laugh hysterically.

**25. within the time**  
→ It was her eighteenth, finally; it's been a few years since he last saw her, only to be disappointed by a few simple words, like, "I'm to be married in a month."

**26. demons were born**  
→ There the lost princess was, he thought as he kept his eyes on her, waiting for the right moment to strike, and take her heart.

**27. angels fell**  
→ How ironic, when then queen said off with Alice's head, her own was sliced by two passing lances.

**28. forsaken by him**  
→ She trusted him with her mind, soul, body, and heart—only to be given as a prize to his leader; he didn't know what to say.

**29. in despair**  
→ She couldn't stop crying as the vines pulled her down to where Neo Wonderland was; she screamed for his name, asking for help—where could superman be?

**30. with music**  
→ She was considered too young to dance with anyone—Peter even teased her about it, until Xaldin grabbed her hand, kissed it, and asked, "Shall we dance?"

**31. pepper sauce**  
→ "How many times do I have to tell you: I'm _not_ this Xaldin person, whoever he is," said the Admiral at a very persistant little lost girl, who was most definitely convinced—the sideburns were a definite yes.

**32. sweet**  
→ "I do hope you like it, Mr. Xaldin," said Alice with a smile as she extended her hands, offering a small, chocolate-flavoured cupcake; it was his favourite flavour, and she knew it.

**33. spicy**  
→ He was supposed to be teaching her new words and problems, but instead he gave her a kiss, nipped on her neck, and slipped his hands inside her dress to touch her, and make her say his name.

**34. salty**  
→ Xaldin made sure to milk out every single drop that came out of her.

**35. bitter**  
→ Sometimes, Marluxia wondered why the little witch wasn't as obedient as the princess is to the lancer.

**36. sour**  
→ It was when she saw Larxene grab Xaldin in for a rough French kiss that she walked in, slapped Larxene, and dragged Xaldin out with her—she was most definitely in trouble now.

**37. soft**  
→ "Myuuuu," said the little cheagle that snuggled in Alice's hands—she couldn't help thinking that it was as soft as Xaldin's sideburns.

**38. hard**  
→ He held her close as she whimpered in pain, saying that it was too painful—only to, after a few moments, smirk as he heard her say, "Don't stop."

**39. dice**  
→ It was when he gave that first kiss, Xaldin knew that she was already his—and she didn't even know it.

**40. slice**  
→ Alice's face puffed up before she stood in-between

**41. absolutum dominium (absolute dominion)**  
→ No one was allowed to touch her—not even his very own superior; Xaldin wasn't going to let the queen cut her head, or the Mad Hatter have his way with her, ever.

**42. bon appétit (enjoy your meal)**  
→ "P-please.." said Alice as tears were streamed down, her hand tightening around Xaldin's hand—she didn't know what to say as the supposed tea—rather, blood—poured into her chipped cup; this wonderland was too scary.

**43. three's a crowd**  
→ The lancer couldn't help it whenever the Mad Hatter got the girl's attention—oh, how tempted he was to simply throw all six lances through his head.

**44. per aspera ad astra (through hardships to the stars)**  
→ "It's best to just watch.." said Xaldin as he held Alice in his arms, letting her watch the man with the huge hammer swat the bomb away.

**45. crème de la crème (best of the best)**  
→ If the young princess was destined to disappear, then he would be her taker, and no other.

46. a picture is worth a thousand words  
→ He admitted than, after Oichi fixed Alice up, the princess still looked pretty behind make up and a large umbrella.

**47. fiat iustitia et pereat mundus (let justice be done, even should the world perish)**  
→ He was supposed to take her back to the World That Never Was, not hold her; he was supposed to kill her, not kiss her--- he did, though, steal her heart, through the said kiss.

**48. legerdemain (light of hand)**  
→ He was surprised to have woken up in a clean, tidy white room, with the little princess asleep beside him, as if she stayed up all night; what happened?

**49. and now for something completely different**  
→ ".. This is a joke," said Xaldin as Alice placed ear muffs on his head—with cat ears as a design.

**50. vox nihili (voice of nothing)**  
→ Human lives were limited, and Alice was dying—and so he gives her immortality, for a price: her heart.

* * *

**Note;** A challenge set for 1sentence. 

Some sentences are based on a high school AU. Just because.

42 – based on fanart.

KH © Disney + Square-Enix.  
Whatever games © Whoever owners.


End file.
